Saviors
Saviors is the sixty-eighth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Horsemen disappear from the world, and Ferid takes the cross-shaped knife that came out of the seraph. Saito already has two of those knives. Guren announces they are heading to Tokyo. In Sanguinem, Krul agrees to share her secrets as long as Urd is willing to break the outdated rules binding the vampires. Long Summary At the Sunshine 60 Building in Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Saitō holds two of the angelic knives as he ponders about how many thousands of years it has taken him to get this far. As he talks to himself, he says he does not know if that person is called "Sika Madu" or if he is now "Shikama Doji", but he wonders if everything has gone according to that person's plan. He asks if he is catching up to Sika Madu or if even his interference was predicted. Someone tells Saito it is time, and he leaves while wondering how much time is left for this world. In Guren's lab in Nagoya, they notice the horsemen are disappearing. This is happening all around the world, and Ferid comments that the world will change drastically. Mika holds the cross-shaped knife that came from the seraph, and Ferid requests Mika to hand it over. If Mika refuses, Ferid threatens to strip him and do unspeakable things to him until he begs. Mika hands it over and asks what Ferid is up to this time. Ferid answers that this is a "messed-up experiment" to save the world, which makes them all saviors. Guren says they are taking that knife to Tokyo in order to help humanity fight back against "millennia-old monsters." In Kyoto, horsemen disappear as Lacus and René are fighting against them, leaving the pair confused. Under Kyoto in Sanguinem, Urd notes that the color of the world changed slightly and asks if that is part of Krul's plan. Krul says she is not connected to it. When Urd accuses her of being a traitor, she states she has betrayed no one. He points out that she broke a taboo, and she says that taboo never stopped the humans. She asks if Urd is going to follow the ancient, outdated laws dictated by First Progenitor Sika Madu, who abandoned them. Lest punches Krul and tells her to rein in her tongue, but Ky Luc agrees with Krul. He points out that humans are delving to secrets even they don't understand and might even overtake them. Lest realizes Rig Stafford (Saito) has been taking advantage of the humans. Ky Luc asks who is stronger between Urd Geales and Rigr Stafford. He asks if any of them can handle him while still bound by the rules. Krul adds that the creator of those laws vanished with her brother. Urd asks if getting Ashera back is her goal. Ky Luc points out that Sika Madu and Ashera disappeared together with Rigr Stafford vanishing shortly after them as well, which implies a purpose was behind everything. He says the only ones who haven't changed are the vampires. Ky Luc removes Krul's shackles and asks Urd to listen her and learn about her secrets. Urd asks if she will cooperate with them, and she agrees to as long as they have the courage to break those rules. She says she will tell them about herself and her brother and everything the first progenitor did to them. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 17